Sha no Sho
The is the fourth of the supplementary guidebooks on the Naruto series authored by Masashi Kishimoto. It is the third of four databooks and covers the chapters 245 to 402. Contents The contents of this book consist of detailed character profiles, articles on individual techniques and the mechanics behind them, information on several groups and missions, concept art and information on the development of several characters and scenes, a glossary with concepts from the series, several coloured images, and an omake chapter. Featured Characters In order of listing. # Akamaru (p. 15) # Chōji Akimichi (pp. 16–17) # Shino Aburame (pp. 18–19) # Kiba Inuzuka (pp. 20–21) # Kushina Uzumaki (pp. 22–23) # Naruto Uzumaki (pp. 24–32) # Izuna Uchiha (p. 33) # Itachi Uchiha (pp. 34–39) # Sasuke Uchiha (pp. 40–47) # Madara Uchiha (p. 48) # Iruka Umino (p. 49) # Ebisu (p. 50) # Ebizō (p. 50) # Great Toad Sage (p. 51) # Orochimaru (pp. 52–55) # Kakuzu (pp. 56–59) # Kazekage (Fifth, Gaara) (pp. 60–63) # Gamaken (p. 65) # Izumo Kamizuki (p. 65) # Karin (pp. 66–67) # Kankurō (pp. 68–69) # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (pp. 70–71) # Gerotora (p. 72) # Councillors (p. 73) ## Homura Mitokado ## Koharu Utatane # Konohamaru (p. 73) # Konan (pp. 74–75) # Sai (pp. 76–79) # Sasori (pp. 80–83) # Asuma Sarutobi (pp. 84–86) # Shizune (p. 87) # Shima (p. 87) # Jūgo (pp. 88–89) # Jiraiya (pp. 90–94) # Shin (p. 95) # Zetsu (pp. 96–97) # Danzō (pp. 98–99) # Chiyo (pp. 100–102) # Chiriku (p. 103) # Deidara (pp. 104–108) # Teuchi, Nishi, and Matsu (p. 109) # Temari (pp. 110–111) # Tenten (pp. 112–113) # Tobi (pp. 114–119) # Nagato (p. 120) # Raidō Namiashi (p. 121) # Shikaku Nara (p. 121) # Shikamaru Nara (pp. 122–126) # Yugito Nii (p. 127) # Ninken (p. 128) ## Pakkun ## Shiba ## Bisuke ## Akino ## Guruko ## Ūhei ## Urushi ## Bull # Ninneko (p. 129) ## Denka ## Hina # Nekobaa (p. 130) # Kotetsu Hagane (p. 131) # Baki (p. 131) # Kakashi Hatake (pp. 132–135) # Sakura Haruno (pp. 136–142) # Hanzō (p. 143) # Hidan (pp. 144–147) # Neji Hyūga (pp. 148–149) # Hinata Hyūga (pp. 150–151) # Fukasaku (p. 152) # Pain (pp. 153–157) # Suigetsu Hōzuki (pp. 158–159) # Hokage (First, Hashirama Senju) (pp. 160–161) # Hokage (Second, Tobirama Senju) (p. 162) # Hokage (Third, Hiruzen Sarutobi) (p. 162) # Hokage (Fourth, Minato Namikaze) (p. 163) # Hokage (Fifth, Tsunade) (pp. 164–165) # Kisame Hoshigaki (pp. 166–167) # Might Guy (pp. 168–169) # Ibiki Morino (p. 170) # Kabuto Yakushi (pp. 171–172) # Yahiko (p. 173) # Aoba Yamashiro (p. 173) # Yamato (pp. 174–177) # Ino Yamanaka (pp. 178–179) # Kurenai Yūhi (pp. 180–181) # Yūra (p. 182) # Sage of the Six Paths (p. 182) # Rōshi (p. 183) # Rock Lee (pp. 184–185) Miscellaneous Characters Featured Techniques In order of listing. # Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets (p. 223) # Morning Peacock (p. 224) # Rain Tiger at Will Technique (p. 225) # Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique (p. 226) # Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique (p. 226) # Cherry Blossom Impact (p. 227) # Big Ball Rasengan (p. 228) # Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability (p. 229) # Turning into a Frog Technique (p. 229) # Mind's Eye of the Kagura (p. 230) # Shadow Sewing Technique (p. 231) # Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique (p. 232) # Shadow Gathering Technique (p. 233) # Mayfly (p. 234) # Fire Release: Flame Bullet (p. 234) # Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique (p. 235) # Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work (p. 236) # Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet (p. 237) # Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning (p. 237) # Hiding in a Toad Technique (p. 238) # Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique (p. 238) # Toad Oil Bullet (p. 239) # Paper Shuriken (p. 239) # Kamui (pp. 240–241) # Crow Clone Technique (p. 242) # Mechanical Light Shield Block (p. 242) # One's Own Life Reincarnation (p. 243) # Explosive Clay (pp. 244–245) # Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique (p. 246) # Kirin (p. 247) # Air Sand Protective Wall (p. 248) # Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana (p. 248) # Summoning: Toad Shop Technique (p. 249) # Summoning: Triple Rashōmon (p. 250) # Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation (p. 251) # Typhoon Water Vortex Technique (p. 252) # Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison (p. 253) # Barrier: Canopy Method Formation (p. 253) # Magic Lantern Body Technique (p. 254) # Leaf Rising Wind (p. 254) # Five-Seal Barrier (p. 255) # Delicate Illness Extraction Technique (p. 256) # Iron Sand World Method (p. 257) # Iron Sand Gathering Assault (p. 258) # Iron Sand Drizzle (p. 259) # Sand Binding Prison (p. 260) # Scattering Thousand Crows Technique (p. 261) # Three Jewels Suction Crushing (p. 261) # C0 (p. 262) # Earth Grudge Fear (p. 263) # Dance of the Shikigami (p. 264) # Finger Carving Seal (p. 265) # Suicide Bombing Clone (p. 265) # Binding Snake Glare Spell (p. 266) # Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood (p. 267) # Shapeshifting Technique (p. 268) # White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets (p. 269) # Hydrification Technique (p. 270) # Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique (p. 270) # Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks (p. 271) # Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique (p. 271) # Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave (p. 272) # Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave (p. 272) # Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field (p. 273) # Water Release: Wild Water Wave (p. 273) # Susanoo (pp. 274–275) # Ink Mist Technique (p. 276) # Ink Clone Technique (p. 276) # Fighting Tongue Slash (p. 277) # Fighting Tongue Bind (p. 277) # Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands (p. 278) # Thousand Hands Manipulation Force (p. 278) # Sage Mode (p. 279) # Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique (p. 280) # Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon (p. 280) # Sage Art: Goemon (p. 281) # Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body (p. 281) # Manipulated Shuriken Technique (p. 282) # Amplification Summoning Technique (p. 282) # Chidori Sharp Spear (p. 283) # Chidori Senbon (p. 283) # Chidori Current (p. 284) # Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan (p. 285) # Super Beast Imitating Drawing (pp. 286–87) # Super Open Hand Slap (p. 288) # Transcription Seal: Amaterasu (p. 289) # Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage (p. 290) # Earth Release: Earth Spear (p. 290) # Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide (p. 291) # Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart (p. 291) # Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique (p. 292) # Clay Clone (p. 292) # Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm (p. 293) # Secret Technique: Insect Sphere (p. 293) # Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals (p. 294) # Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar (p. 295) # Sealed Iron Wall (p. 296) # Blocking Technique Absorption Seal (p. 296) # Wind Release: Pressure Damage (p. 297) # Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (pp. 298–299) # Wind Release: Gale Palm (p. 300) # Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands (p. 300) # Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique (p. 301) # Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant (pp. 302–303) # Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes (p. 304) # Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique (p. 305) # Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique (p. 306) # Wood Release: Great Forest Technique (p. 306) # Wood Release Technique (p. 307) # Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall (p. 308) # Wood Clone Technique (p. 309) # Eight Branches Technique (pp. 310–311) # Lightning Release: False Darkness (p. 312) # Wild Lion's Mane Technique (p. 312) # Rinnegan (p. 313) The Konoha One Hundred Leaves Collections These are short articles on a variety of subjects. The numbering continues from databook to databook. Sha no Sho contains the numbers twenty-seven through forty-six. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * The names of the guidebooks come a from a kuji-in: a collection of nine hand postures used in meditation. These kuji-in have found their way into ninja folklore as a kind of magic spells. The kuji-in the guidebooks were named after is , with the Sha no Sho being named after the fourth. * At least in the English version of the Sha no Sho, Iwagakure is mislabelled as Ishigakure in the "how to read" section of character data. * At least in the English version, there is a common error where Suigetsu Hōzuki's name is misplaced as Kisame Hoshigaki's name. * Konohamaru's Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique and Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique, despite only being shown as silhouettes in the English manga, are not censored in the English edition of the Sha no Sho. de:Die Schriften des Sha id:Sha no Sho